Dr Tori
Dr Circula Tori is the head surgeon at the Hospital. She works on creatures from the sub-grey to paraconceptual regions. Her appearance is that of a circulatory system with a peanut for a brain. Phage considers her to be one of the most competent of the staff, with a success rate of 23% . She is also, according to Dr Man, the hospital's only tube-zoner. Description Tori is a skilled surgeon, Phage considers her to be the most intelligent and competent in the staff immediately after himself. She has trouble when dealing with grey zoners, seeing them as a collection of entities (organs) inside a skin sack. Tori once confiscated a peanut from the pocket of a grey zoner and now uses it as a brain, thinking that it makes her better understand grey zoner anatomy. She is seen doing surgeries using a knife and a spork. We see her bring humans back to life, despite her lack of understanding of their anatomy. Even after dying in a giant meat grinder, she can restore her patients the way they were before. The only things she needs to do this is the patient's core and spare parts from doomed layers (aka alternate dead bodies). Her actual whole body is an entire circulatory system which includes a giant artificial heart, that's large enough to circulate her veins and arteries throughout the entirety of the Hospital. Tori literally has eyes everywhere, but she can't pay attention to all of them at once. When very busy, you can sneak past the eyes as long as you don't stand out too much. She has multiple mouths that are big blue tubes. They are located in all sorts of places, including even the grey zone. The mouths have a mind of their own but aren't very smart, speak with prolonged words and while in a lunch layer they only talk about foods. "Tori's true form, at least as our eyes comprehend it - a gigantic artificial heart, a symbol of the triumph of surgical technology over the limitations of natural life." "You can think of the whole humanoid frame we've seen as just a "hand" of Tori, though as a surgeon, she thinks of her "hand" the way we think of our "face," so it's what she illustrates when she paints herself." Circula Tori has a worrying tendency not to see other individuals as people with their own lives and aspirations, but as functions and algorithms. But her growing appreciation of Cathy as both a co-worker and a friend shows she doesn't completely lack empathy. She has a son, Willis, who she neglects. Tori doesn't act very motherly to her son and lets him anywhere unattended. She is too busy with her surgeries and doesn't have time for Willis. Tori also has a strong artistic side, manifesting her interest in fashion, decorating and drawing. She designed and decorated her own Surgery Ward, showing her surgical side by having stitched walls, veins and big eyeballs (from which she can see) in her designs, along several portraits of herself. Since her humanoid body is only a small part of her, the "nude" portraits are the equivalent of an uncovered face. Her furniture feels warm to the touch. Her office door has an eye on it to detect intruders. The inside of her office is vast with numerous abstract paintings of her and a single, plain desk with a plush chair and a stack of papers. Behind her desk is a red heart shaped door leading to her heart and a palette shaped door for her art room. She often draws the staff and other characters in her notepad and writes their character files. Her notepad also has a lot of miscellaneous doodles everywhere. First Appearance In the Hospital creepypasta, nurses made from nerves and veins were mentioned. Her current incarnation started in Awful Hospital. Trivia *Her name is a pun, sounding like circulatory. *In the background from the selfie picture we can see the surgery bed. *It's possible that she designed the statue Phage sees outside his office. *She wrote Phage's character file while talking serious matters with him. *There is a painting hanging in the Surgery Ward that appears to show Dr Tori without clothes. *Contrary to the viewer's belief that Tori kept bringing Fern back to life, she only did it at the first two deaths and she dropped her keycard in Fern's neck-snapped body. The rest of her resurrections where performed by Scissie and Scissane. Gallery Icon-surgeon.png Icon-tori.png 7617667110543377222.png|selfie RB tori.png The hospital ii.png Convo-phagetori.png|discussing with Phage and drawing him Surgery.png Nakeds.png|without clothes anomalydoor4.png|Tori's ID card Item-id.png Blogtorismall.png|realistic Tori File-tori.png|character file Doctor sketches.jpg|early sketches Il 570xN.1016241892 8u6c.jpg Doctorssketch.jpg File:Surgery-lobby.png|a painting of Dr Tori hanging in the Surgery Ward Toridoor.png|her office door Surgery-torioffice.png|her office Therealtori.png|"true" Tori Icon-torimouth.png Plankroom-throat.png|a mouth of hers Plankroom-mouth.png Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Living Body Parts Category:Hospital staff